


What's Past is Prologue

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: bbtp_challenge, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Sirius had wanted. Now he wants for nothing.





	What's Past is Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).



> Written for [Bring Back the Porn Challenge](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/bbtp_challenge/) which runs every September 1st.

Sirius had loved James, body and soul. He'd only had him once though. Seventh year. James and Lily had fought. Not for the first time nor the last but at the time James couldn't have known he'd get her back.

They were drunk. So very drunk. Sirius had sucked James off.

God, he could still remember James's fingers in his hair, his come spilling out of his mouth and down his chin. James got him off quickly—the best he could do to reciprocate. 

They never spoke of it again. Sirius would have wondered if James even remembered but once in a while, Sirius caught James looking at him in a way that suggested he remembered it, too.

Lucius, on the other hand, Sirius hated. Perhaps hate was a strong word, he was a perfect match for Cousin Cissy, after all. 

However, the darkness within Lucius was hidden by his fair looks and charismatic personality.

But Sirius knew.

Sirius had always thought he looked like he was gagging for it and Sirius was just the man to give it to him.

Alas, it was never meant to be.

Instead, by the hand of fate or the blessing of the gods, Sirius had the best of both James and Lucius.

He looked down his body and watched as Harry and Draco pleasured him, taking turns using their hands and mouths on his cock, balls, and arse as well as on each other. 

Sometimes they became so distracted, so overwhelmed with lust that they started to fuck and he was forced to watch.

Tragic, really, watching such gorgeous creatures writhing in pleasure.

"Ride me, Draco," he said once he could no longer wait. "Harry, bring me your cock."

And so, while Draco bounced up and down on Sirius's dick, just as Lucius should have done, Sirius took Harry's cock in his mouth, moaning in pleasure when he spilled across Sirius's tongue, the bittersweet flavour achingly familiar. 

"Good boys," Sirius said, tucking each one under his arm as they fell asleep. "Very good boys."


End file.
